


Who, Me?

by Arcaratus



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F, I Tried, I really did, It's been sitting in my drive since the movie came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcaratus/pseuds/Arcaratus
Summary: Daphne knows what she wants, and Rose...well, she tries. Cue awkward flirting and some self-esteem boosts courtesy of Daphne and Rose.





	Who, Me?

“So, what brings a down on her luck fashion designer to a den of thieves and a $150 million con?” Daphne asks when it’s just her and Rose lounging on the couches in Lou’s warehouse. 

“I don’t want to go to prison. And no one likes my clothes and I’m  _ old _ .”

Daphne nods slowly, “And you dressing me for the gala, that was something you guys conned me into, right?”

“Yes, that was part of the con,” Rose affirms, then looks earnestly at Daphne, “Why? Do you not like my clothes either? Does anybody like my clothes?”

“I wouldn’t say that, exactly,” Daphne allows, “It’s just, your style doesn’t really  _ mesh _ with mine. Or anybody’s, for that matter.”

For a second, Rose looks as if she is about to burst into hysterics, but she composes herself quickly. “Well, high fashion generally goes above the masses’ heads, anyways.”

“Are you calling me a commoner?”

“What? No! Of course not! You are very sophisticated, truly advanced compared to the majority of the world, I didn’t mean to-”

Daphne laughs, clear and perfect, and Rose falls a little bit in love. She falls silent, instead focusing on the stunning actress before her; Daphne shifts uncomfortably at Rose’s stare, arching her neck, and looking around the warehouse for any source of distraction. 

“Are you uncomfortable here, with us?” Rose asks abruptly, gesturing around her to the rest of the warehouse, “I’m sure what we have here is nothing compared to the fineries that you are used to.”

Daphne shakes her head, “No, actually. You might not believe it, but I meant it when I said I don’t have many close female friends. And I haven’t been here long, but I think there’s a real chance for me to make a connection with all of you.” As she says this, she meets Rose’s stare and smiles slightly. “How about you? What do you think of all this?”

“Well, I never expected to be part of an 8-woman con team to keep myself out of jail due to the fact that nobody likes my clothes and I have no money to pay for everything,” Rose pauses, thinking about how to phrase her thoughts into comprehensible words, “But I guess it’s nice to be surrounded by all these wonderful people like you, and Debbie, and Lou, and women.”

“...Just, women?” Daphne questions, visibly holding back her laughter.

Rose nods, head bobbing up and down exaggeratedly, “Women.”

“Honestly?” Daphne sighs, leaning her head over the edge of the couch, “That’s so true.”

Rose carefully observes the slope of Daphne’s neck, the way the muscles flex with every subtle movement, the long expanse of skin that is exposed the farther back Daphne leans, and the soft moans as she stretches herself out, reminiscent of the nearly pornographic sounds that came out of her mouth when the Toussaint was placed around her neck, and she stares. 

Perhaps it isn’t “women”, but just one, specific  _ woman _ .

She realizes her staring has not gone unnoticed when Daphne raises her head to look Rose in the eye, “Something interesting you?”

“Uh...no, no-no-nothing at all.” Rose answers hurriedly, “I just really like spending time with you.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Daphne asks with an air of rhetoricality, “Don’t answer that. I know a lot of people only pretend to like being around me and I  _ can’t _ deal with that right now.”

“Well,” Rose musters, “I genuinely do like being with you.” 

“That’s good, because I like being around you, too.” Daphne replies matter-of-factly, “And if you don’t mind, I’d like to spend even more time with you, if that’s all right?”

“Me? With me?” Rose points to herself, internally panicking at the sudden come-on. “What’s so special about me?”

Daphne squints her eyes and looks at Rose intently, “I don’t know...there’s just something about you. You’re not like anyone I’ve met in Hollywood. It’s refreshing, honestly.”

“That’s nice?” 

“It is.” Daphne smiles, warm and bright, “So, what do you say to spending some more time with me tonight? Dinner’s on me.”

“Yes! Please! If you want to - I’d love that!” Rose is nothing if not enthusiastic for the offer.

Daphne smiles a million-watt smile and it’s settled.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm enraged that there isn't enough fanfiction about these two - not even a fully agreed on ship name, from what I know. Come on everyone.


End file.
